Death walks Away
by ToxicComa597
Summary: Reaper has let Tracer walk away from the museum now at the mercy of Death itself Tracer is now wondering why he let her go.
1. Chapter 1

"Au revoir" Widomaker said. "Seems like Reaper will finish the job my friend." Widomaker said as Reaper walked towards her shotguns in each hand. "No please Gabriel I know you're in there somewhere I understand how you feel but don't let Talon change who you are!" Tracer cried as Reaper halted as if he was thinking then he did the unthinkable he drops his shotguns and said "You and your damn monkey friend out of here before I change my mind!" "Hey I'm and ape." Winston said. "Come on lets go before he does." Tracer said. As they left Widowmaker was in shocked "Why did you let them go?!" Reaper only responded by growling and turning into dust and left. That night in her apart Tracer was wondering why Reaper just let her go it wasn't like him usually anyone who encountered Death never lived to tell the tale but yet here she was alive. "I don't understand why Reaper just let me go?" Then her phone had received a message it was from Winston saying "We captured Reaper skulking around the base and I need you to guard him make sure he doesn't escape." "Good now's my chance for some answers." Tracer said then left to go get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Tracer walked into the base to see everyone looking into the cell that held Death himself who seemed to be unconscious now waking growling saying "What are you looking at?!" Causing everyone to jump then Winston turned around and looked at Tracer and said "Oh Tracer how good of you to come here now you obviously got my message but are you ready to guard **him?!"** Winston asked looking at Reaper. "You got it!" Tracer said her usual smile but the moment everyone left she immediately got all serious going into the cell and punched him "Hey what did I do?" Reaper asked. "Don't forget I let you go and spared your friend." "Yeah but now you got me worked up because you spared me I've been getting text messages from everyone asking why did he let you go, or how did you live? And honestly I couldn't answer them because I don't know why you let me go." Tracer said angry. "Awwwww you look so adorable when you're mad." Reaper teased. Then that was it Tracer lost it she untied Reaper then kicked him in the stomach then started kicking on the ground now Reaper lost it he got up smoke radiating from his body now his eyes started glowing as if Tracer was looking at hell itself "Now I'm beginning to regret letting you go if this is what I get.' Reaper shouted. (The cell was soundproof to keep prisoners screaming.) "Well what do you want?" Tracer asked. Now Reaper stuttered "I…I um" Reaper didn't know what to say then he let out a deep sigh then said "Look Tracer I let you go because seeing your beautiful liquid brown eyes in agony I just couldn't bring myself to it." Tracer was speechless because standing there in front of her was the embodiment of death confessing his feelings for her, but what Tracer said shocked both of them she grabbed his masked yanked it off and kissed his grey lips Tracer didn't mind it was normal although Reaper was shocked he didn't know what to do then he pulled her into an embrace then they kissed for a while and everyone seen it on camera shocked at what she was doing. Tracer was the first to pull away saying "Now I can't go around saying we're friends now can I?" Tracer teased after Reaper put on his masked and said "Yeah I guess so huh?" Tracer said "See you tomorrow love goodnight!" Tracer said as she blinked out the door Reaper touched his mask where his lips would be and said "Now **I** have questions."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Tracer came in this morning to say hi to everyone they were in a state of panic and Tracer asked what happened everyone stopped looked at her, Winston was the first to speak "Hmp Tracer it has come to our attention that you kissed Reaper right?" "Um how did you know that?" Tracer asked worried. "We saw everything on the security cameras and you kissing him." Tracer blushed wildly. "But also it has come to our attention that he escaped last night. "WHAT?!" Tracer yelled, "I swear I didn't release him." While this was going on Reaper watched this and laughed "Well guess I'll have to wait for my answers whatever I'll get them eventually." He said as he turned to dust and left. Later that day Tracer got home and was exhausted "Well today was and awkward day wasn't it?" "Yes yes it was wasn't it?" a voice said behind her Tracer turned around and gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SURPRISE yes I decided to write another story because people actually like this story I stopped it because I thought no one liked it but now I will continue now enjoy chapter 4 of Death Walks Away.

"Yes yes it was wasn't it?" Tracer turned around and gasped to see Reaper standing there. "Where did you come from?" She asked scared. "Now now there's no need to be afraid I'm just you know death incarnate" Reaper said laughing a little. "Well that's a big reason to be afraid and I mean BIG reason. "OK maybe you're right but oh well." He said Tracer was a bit worried but she sighed and asked. "What brings you here you escaped and you come here why?" "Idk maybe cause I have some answers now." He said. "OK what's your question?" "Why did you kiss me and treating us like a couple now?" "Well I thought we are if you want that is." "I'd like that." He said and Reaper thought I may be able to feel human once again with love from another. "Would you like to stay the night?" She asked. "Yeah I'd like that."


End file.
